


stubborn

by nen_doe



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, ло поматросили и бросили
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Нельзя сказать, что Трафальгар Ло не предполагал чего-то подобного - такой вариант среди прочих он тоже рассматривал, однако когда это произошло, у него всё-таки вырвался закономерный риторический вопрос "Какого хрена?"
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 5





	stubborn

Нельзя сказать, что Трафальгар Ло не предполагал чего-то подобного – такой вариант среди прочих он тоже рассматривал, однако когда это произошло, у него всё-таки вырвался закономерный риторический вопрос "Какого хрена?"  
Риторическим вопрос являлся по причине отсутствия рядом единственного человека, способного дать ответ – мугивары-я уже и след простыл. Не далее как две минуты назад они сидели рядом в запертой каюте, с интересом глядя друг на друга, момент располагал, до ужина оставалось примерно полчаса. Луффи уже успел нанести Трафальгару несколько поцелуев различной степени тяжести, так что Ло решил – вполне можно форсировать. Целоваться с мугиварой ему нравилось. Что-то ещё – наверняка бы тоже понравилось, если бы, положив руку куда-то Луффи на пах и с удовлетворением чувствуя под пальцами, как он напряжён, Ло не услышал задыхающееся:  
– Нет.  
Он попытался снова погладить Луффи, поцеловав его с большей настойчивостью, но это не сработало.  
– Торао, ты чего, совсем глупый?  
Поскольку быстрые ответы на такие странные предположения не были коньком Трафальгара, он просто молча проводил взглядом фигуру мугивары и, потирая слегка ушибленную голень, задумался, имеет ли смысл воспользоваться настроением и доставить себе пару приятных минут, или оно безнадёжно испорчено. 

Видимо, его разочарование было слишком очевидно даже посторонним, потому что едва выйдя на палубу, капитан Пиратов Сердца удостоился внимания Ророноа Зоро. Рожа у того была самая что ни на есть понимающая. Для просто старпома тот был как-то слишком хорошо осведомлён о происходящем между ним и мугиварой.  
– Что, рыбак, уплыла твоя рыбка? – хохотнул он, впрочем, совершенно беззлобно.  
Подавив желание пошутить про то, как на деле плавает вышеозначенная рыбка, Ло пожал плечами и промолчал.   
– Забей, он всегда и со всеми такой.   
Брови Трафальгара взлетели куда-то в район козырька шапки, и Зоро пояснил.  
– Вот меня он однажды выкинул за борт, когда я пристал к нему после обеда. Нами – оставил без майки посреди корабля, отвлекся на странную птицу. Усоппа...  
Ло предостерегающе поднял руку, пытаясь переварить услышанное. В конце концов, что он мог знать о мугиварах помимо того, что уже видел собственными глазами? На душе стало как-то неприятно, словно он всё это время стоял под солнцем, наслаждаясь теплом и светом - и незаметно набежали облака. Впрочем, на Гранд Лайн случалось и не такое.   
От раздумий его оторвал всё тот же Зоро, похлопав по плечу.   
– Может, тебе это и неинтересно, но никого из нас он первым не целовал, – хмыкнул он. – Пошли уже, мистер пятнистые штаны, скоро ужин.


End file.
